


Жить свободно

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корасон приходит в себя. Он ещё жив, и это слегка его смущает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить свободно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Live Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958438) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 



Когда Коразон очнулся, его первой мыслью было: «Почему я жив?».   
Потом пришла боль, и второй мыслью было: «Хочу снова потерять сознание».   
Как ни печально, этого не произошло. Боль была достаточно сильной, чтобы его поташнивало, но недостаточной, чтобы вызвать обморок. Он чувствовал это каждым сантиметром своего тела, словно стал одним огромным синяком, и даже не мог пошевелить пальцами без стона. Сладкое забвение, где же ты?   
— Кора-сан?  
Голос Ло плавал где-то над ним, и удивление заставило Коразона (он даже поморщился, потому что голова запульсировала болью) приоткрыть глаза и увидеть размытое лицо, нависшее над ним. Это определённо был Ло, его шляпу можно было узнать с закрытыми глазами, и Коразон издал невнятное хрюканье, которое должен было показать, что он (пусть и наполовину) жив:   
— Хрх?  
Для Ло этого, похоже, оказалось достаточно. Над Коразоном раздался оглушающий вздох облегчения, и что-то мокрое легло на его лицо, прямо на глаза. Он почувствовал такое блаженство, что даже мигрень отступила, давление на виски ослабло.   
— Ты целый день был в отключке. — Коразон слышал шаги Ло, и земля качалась от его движений. Они… на какой-то лодке, наверняка. Их лодке? Как Ло, мать его, смог сам тащить его избитое тело? — Но сейчас всё в порядке. Я остановил кровотечение, надо только следить, чтобы заражения не было, — он тихо вздохнул. — Я уже начал волноваться, что…   
Ло не закончил фразу. Коразон с превеликим мучением поднял руку, убирая с глаз мокрую тряпку, чтобы открыть глаза. Да, они находились на лодке, понял он, когда зрение стало чётким — он мог видеть маленькую мачту и подрагивающий от лёгкого ветра парус. Коразон всё ещё никак не мог осознать, что он всё ещё жив — как-то и почему-то. Чудо? Именно так. Настоящее чудо.   
В голову ему пришла мысль, и он озвучил её хриплым голосом, словно каркнул:   
— Всё получилось?   
— Что получилось? — Ло остановился и через секунду снова навис над ним. На коже всё ещё виднелись белые пятна, лицо худое, под глазами тёмные круги, и всё же он казался… другим, не таким измождённым. — Ты о чём?   
Коразон слабо махнул рукой.  
— Фрукт Опе Опе. Он тебе… ты вылечился?   
Какое-то мгновение Ло просто смотрел на него со слегка приоткрытым ртом, словно Коразон спросил что-то ну очень глупое — а потом на лице его появилось абсолютное разочарование, и Корасон почувствовал острую боль, потому что Ло ударил его в кулачком в грудь. Коразон захрипел самым постыдным образом.  
— Ты идиот! Ты едва не умер несколько часов назад! У тебя что, нет совершенно никакого инстинкта самосохранения?! Лучше бы о себе спросил! — Ло наконец отстранился, и лодку закачало, раздалось глухое «бум» от соприкосновения детской спины с твёрдым деревом. — Ты тупой… да, всё получилось. Я вылечился, и ты живой, не помер, только себя за это не благодари.  
— О, — Коразон немного ошалел от эмоциональности в голосе Ло, но выцепил из его слов одно: Ло излечился. У них всё получилось! И Коразон остался жив, что тоже неплохо, но в этот момент его волновало только здоровье Ло. Боль отступила на задний план, он тихо рассмеялся, и не обратил внимания, когда Ло раздражённо ударил его по бедру. — Хорошо… как же хорошо!..   
— Идиот. Хватить ржать, а то раны откроются, — буркнул Ло. — Я тебя не прощу, если ты мне всю лодку кровью зальёшь.  
Коразон перестал смеяться — не потому, что ему приказали, а потому что раны правда болели, ох — и закрыл глаза, улыбаясь во весь рот. Надо было расспросить Ло, каким же чудесным образом он излечился, но Коразон не стал этого делать. Какая теперь разница? Они оба живы и свободны — Доффи, должно быть, тоже думает, что он умер, это плюс. Брат не будет гоняться за мертвецом.  
Лодка задрожала, и Коразон почувствовал, как Ло встал с места у борта, где дулся до сих пор. Он сел рядом с Коразоном, детская нога прижалась к его руке, и некоторое время единственным звуком вокруг был плеск волн о борт лодки.  
Ло вдруг сказал:   
— Я так зол на тебя.   
Ну и новости. Иногда Коразон раздражал Ло тем, что просто находился с ним рядом.   
— Ммм, и что я такого сделал?  
— Ты мне соврал.   
Голос Ло был тихим, и внутри у Коразона всё заледенело.   
— Ты сказал, что он не будет тебя убивать, — продолжал Ло. — Но ты знал, что убьёт, да? — Он замолчал, и Коразон услышал подозрительное сопение. — Я думал, что ты умер! Ты идиот, Кора-сан! Ты знаешь вообще, каково это было — когда я нашёл тебя и подумал, что… что ты!… Что я… Что я теперь останусь… совершенно один… и…   
Ло сделал судорожный вздох, а Коразон мог только смотреть на него. Лицо мальчика было перекошено гримасой, он явно боролся со слезами, но глядел со всей возможной яростью. Коразон не знал, что сказать — всё это время он думал лишь о том, как продлить Ло жизнь, а не о его счастье. Коразон знал, что это ранит мальчика, но в то же время думал, что так будет лучше. Ло должен был освободиться. Он продолжит жить, и мало помалу забудет про «Кору-сана» и боль, что сопровождала его. Коразон думал, что это оптимальный вариант.   
У него хватило ума промолчать об этом. Он приподнялся, уронив влажную тряпку с колен, игнорируя и боль, танцующую на его нервах, и чёрные пятна перед глазами. Но Ло по-прежнему приглядывал за ним, и бросился на него, приказав странно придушенным голосом Коразону «снова ложиться, пока я не...» — но он не закончил, потому что Коразон схватил его, посадил к себе на колено и едва не задушил в объятиях, крепко сжимая, и горло тоже сжимало от эмоций.   
— Прости меня, Ло.   
Ло громко всхлипнул, но ничего не ответил. Он упорно смотрел на море, глаза подозрительно блестели, но щёки оставались сухими. Некая часть Коразона порывалась спросить, слышал ли Ло о его принадлежности к Дозору, но он продолжал хранить молчание. Судя по всему, со службой в Дозоре и так покончено.   
— Кора-сан, — заговорил Ло, когда Коразон начал дремать, — ты останешься?  
— Что? — он удивлённо нахмурился. — Остаюсь — в смысле, здесь? С тобой?   
— Ага.  
— А куда мне идти? — озадаченно спросил Коразон и выпрямился, поморщившись, потому что спину прошило болью. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?   
— Нет, — быстро ответил Ло, — я просто… — он осёкся. — Не важно, раз ты встал, помоги мне кое с чем.   
Коразон ослабил хватку, когда мальчик начал ёрзать на его колене, и Ло, порывшись в их маленькой лодке, вернулся с картой и лог посом, и вид у него был напряжённый. Конечно, навигацией на их пути к острову Миньон занимался Коразон, пока Ло лежал без сознания. И он понятия не имел, каким будет их следующий пункт назначения. Ло положил карту прямо перед Коразоном и разгладил её.   
— Дофламинго хочет вернуть меня, — прямо сказал он и выжидательно посмотрел на Коразона. — И он думает, что ты умер, поэтому нам надо найти такое место, чтобы точно не пересечься с ним. — Он снова сделал паузу. — Или с Морским Дозором.   
Коразон скорчил гримасу и потёр подбородок, разглядывая карту. Влияние Доффи простиралось далеко, и Коразон понятия не имел, чем всё закончится у него с Дозором. Скорее всего, всю следующую неделю они будут заняты Доффи, раз удалось куснуть его за хвост. Но всё равно не поймают, никогда у них это не получалось.   
— Сейчас нам надо убираться из Норт Блю, — решил он, откинулся назад и поднял руки над головой. Мышцы и раны невыносимо болели, но между лопаток словно что-то проскочило, и боль чуть ослабла.   
— Куда бы тебе хотелось отправиться? В этих водах куча мест, где мы с ними точно не встретимся.   
Ло напряжённо посмотрел на него.   
— Это только на время, — тихо сказал он. — Я не хочу вечно от них прятаться.   
На лодку опустилась тишина, Коразон продолжал смотреть на карту, избегая взгляда Ло. Они могли бы забраться в самые укромные уголки мира, но, пока Ло обладал силами фрукта Опе Опе, Дофламинго не собирался его отпускать. А Ло был не из тех, кто готов сидеть тихо, как мышь, Коразон знал это.   
— Я собираюсь его убить, — заявил Ло, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. — Через несколько лет, когда стану больше и сильнее, я это сделаю. Мы не будем свободными, пока он не умрёт, Кора-сан.   
Коразон вздохнул и похлопал себя по карману брюк, достал сигаретную пачку. Ему не нравилось услышанное, он не был уверен, что это правильно. Как ни крути, Доффи оставался его братом, пусть он и чистое зло, которое надо остановить. И где-то глубоко внутри было больно при мысли о его смерти, каким бы странным это ни казалось. Доффи оказался прав — Коразон слишком походил на отца. И слишком любил Доффи, чтобы поступить правильно.   
— Давай-ка подумаем об этом, когда ты повзрослеешь, — пробормотал Коразон со свежей сигаретой во рту, убирая пачку и открывая зажигалку. Он замер, когда Ло резко выпрямился с непонятным выражением на лице. — Что?  
— Повзрослею… — Ло нахмурился. — Никогда не думало том, что я стану… — Он мотнул головой. — Неважно. Я… Кора-сан!!!   
Коразон подскочил и тут же учуял запах палёных волос. Он принялся хлопать себя по лбу (ох, шапка потерялась), стараясь потушить огонёк, который умудрился посадить на чёлку.   
— Аааа!   
Ло закрыл лицо руками.  
— Ты зажигалку держал далеко от волос, как ты вообще умудрился… — и тут же неожиданно он начал смеяться через пальцы — нет, даже хохотать.  
Коразон прекратил свои судорожные похлопывания и в полной растерянности уставился на Ло. Сигарета едва не выпала из его разинутого рта, и он поскорее закрыл его, делая нервную затяжку.  
— Э?   
Через несколько секунд Ло справился с собой и опустил руки со странной улыбкой на лице.   
— Какой ты идиот.  
— Послушай…   
— Я так рад… — улыбка Ло угасла, он напряжённо уставился на карту перед собой. — Я привык, что ты вот такой. Было бы странно, если бы всё изменилось.  
«Я счастлив, что ты всё-таки жив».   
Коразон отлично понял это. Он широко улыбнулся и, протянув руку к шапке Ло, энергично потрепал его, так что голова ребёнка замоталась туда-сюда.   
— Ты хороший мальчик, Ло.   
— Перестань! — Ло отбросил руку, его покрытое белыми пятнами лицо покраснело и приняло смущённое выражение. — У меня от этого голова кружится. — Он хлопнул рукой по карте. — Лучше посмотри сюда и решай уже, куда мы отправимся.   
Коразон хихикнул — смешок тут же перешёл в хриплый кашель, ох, Верго точно переломал ему рёбра, — но послушался. Он опустил взгляд на карту, чувствуя, что сердце готово лопнуть ощущения какого-то удивительного счастья. Он был сильно ранен, остался без друзей и союзников, но всё же — счастлив. С ним по-прежнему Ло, который теперь будет жить долго. Этой мысли хватало, чтобы поддерживать его.   
Что бы будущее ни принесло им… Коразон не хотел сейчас об этом думать. Когда Ло решится всерьёз противостоять Доффи, тогда и стоит волноваться об этом. Коразон никогда не нажмёт на спусковой крючок, но поддержит Ло всеми силами. А до тех пор…   
— Как насчёт… сюда?   
— Сюда? Далековато для такой маленькой лодки…  
Они могли теперь жить так свободно, как хотели.


End file.
